Singular Rider S: RE-BIRTH
Singular Rider S: RE-BIRTH is the Korean-Dubbed enhanced remake of Singular Rider S: Pretty Cure. Unlike the original, this series has more new anime scenes and less than the manga scenes. It was later dubbed with both English and Japanese version although it has stock footages. Plot The alternate universe of Singular Rider S where all of the characters from every worlds fights against villains as a Great Charak War, but the mysterious figure transforms heroes and villains into Charak Dolls and thrown down into outer space. Characters Major *Akari Nakaoka Joo/Singular Rider S REBIRTH - He is more goofy, but lesser serious characteristic human/BEAST hybrid boy. He founds the Charak Sparks in order to transform into Singular Rider S REBIRTH or either transforms into other Charak forms. He also wears the B-Registery in order to transform into BEAST: Seimaryuu, but only have 5 minutes. **Akari's Charak Dolls ***Singular Rider S REBIRTH (1) ***Sungazer Fangire (1) ***Kamen Rider Kabuto (2) ***Ultraman Agul (3) ***Neo Darambia (3) ***Altras (3) ***Moerumba (4) - Akari can transforms into, however, because of forgot switching to Female Mode, transgendered form of himself. Despite this and to Nagisa's dismay, he greatly likes female's large breasts and whack him. Unfortunately, his Charak Doll was turned into original size, but female transgendered form. ***Kamen Rider Gatack (5) ***DD Girl Pink (5) ***Sailor Saturn (5) ***GaoRed/GaoLioblaster (6) ***Sailor Star Healer (7) ***Ivy Valentine (7) ***ShinkenRed (8) *Haruka Nagisa/Cure Black - The alternate counterpart of Misumi Nagisa. Like Misumi Nagisa, she is tomboyish and rather bite Akari's hand, but unlike the mainstream, she is a friend of Akari though she actually love with him. Allies *Akimaru Honoka/Cure Black *Evil Tiga - *Sasuke Uchiha - The alternate counterpart of mainstream Sasuke Uchiha who been corrupted by Kazuya and given to Aka. After saving Sasuke by using Charak Sparks to purify him, he thanking him for save him from his hatred of darkness and he warned them about his enemy Kazuya used him to destroy Akari. *Moerumba (Moeru-chan) - A alternate counterpart of mainstream Moerumba, but only a female version because of Charak Sparks' Transgender Function. She is crush on Ultraman Agul because he was blue color and water. Villains BEAST Arc Main *Kazuya - The major antagonist who is Akari's archenemy who also creator of Black Sparks. *Mepilas Seijin: Aka/Sasuke Uchiha (3, purified and recovered by Akari)/Kamen Rider Arc (3, recovered by Akari) *Empera Seijin: General Guy *Ryuma Seijin: Deltra Black Sparks Holders *Valky Seijin: Bubi/Kamen Rider Sasword (1, recovered by Akari) *Borg Seijin: Zenmaru/Moerumba (2, recovered by Akari) *Zarab Seijin: Yo/Kamen Rider Duke (4, recovered by Akari) *Serpent Seijin: Daihou/Kamen Rider Baron (5, recovered by Akari)/Lord Baron (purified back into Kamen Rider Baron by Akari) *Bibo Seijin: Wawa/Mistress 9 (6, perified back into Sailor Saturn) *Copy Seijin: Org/Duke Org: Loki (7, recovered by Akari) *Chimatsuri Doukoku (8, taken by General Guy) Episodes BEAST Arc #The Great Charak War #Evil Tiga #Sasuke #Transgender of What?! #Baron's Hell #Shockwave of Destruction #GaoLion's Roar #Modikara of Light Trivia Category:Creative Series